


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heroes And Villains(EXO) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, CEO Park Chanyeol, Chanhun are rich boyfriends, China line are best friends, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Established Chanhun, Established Relationship, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mafia Boss Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Multi, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Music Video: Monster (EXO), Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Possible Character Death, Rich Oh Sehun, Rich Park Chanyeol, Villains to Heroes, Work In Progress, established Chenbaek
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Heroes And Villains(EXO) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803433
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**9:15 AM**

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty."Sehun grumbled and buried his head into his pillow."You can't just stay in bed and sleep alll day."

Sehun chuckled weakly into the pillow."Just watch me babe."He said,trying not to pay attention to how weak and tired his own voice sounded.


End file.
